


The price of your love

by Crazy_Dorky_Clown



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory Frontier
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Face-Sitting, Guilt, Heavy Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dorky_Clown/pseuds/Crazy_Dorky_Clown
Summary: A prompt I was told about and that I had to write because it sounded heart-breakingly fun to do. Was this supposed to be comedic at some point? Maybe, but if it was, I did not manage anything out of smut and angst in this one. Hope you can enjoy regardless of this!(Chances are there are typos, I'll probably proofread it someday... I just wanted to write this quickly to make someone happy... How I can many anyone happy with this much pain, I'm not sure, but if this works... AHOY!)





	The price of your love

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I was told about and that I had to write because it sounded heart-breakingly fun to do. Was this supposed to be comedic at some point? Maybe, but if it was, I did not manage anything out of smut and angst in this one. Hope you can enjoy regardless of this!
> 
> (Chances are there are typos, I'll probably proofread it someday... I just wanted to write this quickly to make someone happy... How I can many anyone happy with this much pain, I'm not sure, but if this works... AHOY!)

With every kiss that messily landed atop his lips his body seemed to grow warmer, and her own more inviting. His arms wrapped themselves around the small of her back, pulling her closer to feel her when his sight couldn’t do much to relish in the situation.

Erik’s farm was dark and quiet, as was whole Trampoli when nighttime waltzed by with a kind of grace he could have only admired lesser than Lara’s. Now, he knew that wasn’t right, not when a girl other than the sweet nurse rested between his arms, against his body, around his heart.

Her name trailed off from his lips when he felt her push him further into his room, and towards the bed, and he could only comply and sit down on the rather hard mattress when she kept insisting, awfully adorable in his eyes when she could not decide if she wanted to pull him down and away from her body or, instead, closer to herself to make quick work at discarding his clothes with impatient tugs. He chuckled when she opted for the former, but gasped surprised at the feeling of her legs straddling his thin hips and her round bum pressing down onto his thighs as she rocked her body, breathy sighs leaving her mouth and against his lips the more they kissed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed onto her neck, eagerly leaving a trail of wet kisses from under her earlobe and towards her exposed collarbone. She was no princess nor noble, possibly didn’t care about such things as modesty and embarrassment when it came to showing parts of her body that would have been considered unconventional, but it made her all the more desirable in Erik’s eyes.

[Name] remained awfully quiet throughout his compliments, his sweet nicknames and his feverish kisses, aside from the shallow breathing and moans of approval to keep him going. She had slowly shifted forward onto his hold, crotches now pressed together as she ground down harder against him. His mouth opened in a rather loud moan that she swallowed with a kiss.

“That’s a nice sound,” she finally spoke or, rather, purred against his lips, breathing heavily and feeling her nether regions becoming wet and needy of attention. “You’re so good to me, so sweet, Erik...”

“Yes…!” His moans only grew in volume when she slipped her hand down his hard torso, toned from the intense farm work he went through on a daily basis. All the while staring into his eyes, and only breaking eye contact to get rid of his intricate top for a brief second, she licked her lips upon catching those creamy walnut eyes glazed over with lust, darkened, and not only because of the dim lighting.

Her fingers, clever and mischievous, didn’t waste time to take his nipples, perked up and a pure pink, into an almost uncomfortable grip. His gasp echoed across the empty place, louder than it actually was, and Erik flinched, afraid it might have reverberated through the whole town.

“Sensitive here, aren’t you?” He coughed when she flicked the adorable nubs, dragging her palms downwards and closer to the growing tent, the one that his thin linen pants weren’t doing a good job to conceal. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

“All touch feels like heaven if it comes from a pretty lady such as yo-ugh!” His head was almost forcefully thrown back when her hand started to palm his erection, feeling a small wet patch on against the slightly dirty clothes. Despite being quite the ladies man, Erik was pretty much a farmer at heart, and that meant not having the cleanest clothes in the village.

“Hmm, I’m flattered,” she moaned, but her exhilarating touch didn’t last for long, because she pulled away from his lap and stood up to pose in front of him. Seeing her clothes, disheveled, but fully clad around her body, he felt slightly exposed, and that made his cock twitch, a tick that did not go unnoticed under [Name]’s almost predatory stare. “Take your pants off. Show me what you got, big boy.”

“Oh shit...” he breathed through his nose, sharply, trying to control his heartbeat while his hands shakily tried to get rid of his boots and then any kind of clothing that restricted his painfully erect length. Meanwhile, his eyes never dared to abandon her every movement as she herself discarded her tight, slightly torn pants and undergarments, and she was quickly on top of him, hovering above his member, letting the tip press against her dripping cunt. Erik gulped.

He suddenly remembered the first time he met her. It was love at first sight but, with him, one would have thought it was just a momentary crush. She was an adventurer who had come to Trampoli to help people out with their problems in an attempt to redeem herself of something terrible she had done in the past. Whatever that thing was, he didn’t know, he hadn’t managed to pull the information away from her, no matter how much he flirted with her, no matter how much time he spent with her during her stays, which were shorter than he would have preferred… no matter how hard he fell in love with her.

“A-Aah!” It was his chance! He wanted her to open up to him. Not sexually, although the sight of his dick sliding into her tight walls was definitely not a bad one. As she started to bounce on top of him, he stared into her eyes with such loving fondness that she had to avert her gaze, she had to put her head into the crook of his neck and suck and kiss and pant. His gloved hands held her soft hips with a vice grip, her clothed torso feeling so hot and rough against his sensitive skin.

“Erik…!” His name sounded so incredible in her breathless moans, he could almost feel himself finishing right then and there, but he remained strong, fully willing to make her climax before him. “Right there… How does that feel? Hmm, you’re filling me up so nicely…!”

“Damn it!” Damn her! Why did she have to start talking so lewdly, so filthily…! His conviction seemed to disappear the more time she moved against his dick, bouncing, grinding and, more importantly, squeezing tight and warm. Her insides were heavenly and, being the inexperienced young man he was, he could only hopelessly fall apart and become a mess of moans and spasms as he came onto her clothes and naked stomach, as she pulled out just a couple of seconds before his unavoidable climax. His seed left him in thick spurts that stained everywhere it reached, and he was panting nonsense as the release lengthened thanks to her skilled hands working wonders around his twitching cock. But, among those unintelligible words, he started to mutter something that made her blood freeze.

“I love you… I love you… I lo-” Before he could speak any longer, before he could drown in his delusional affection any further, she pinched his nipple, making him gasp, stop and look up at her in bewilderment.

“It’s not fair,” she panted a purr that sounded delicious in his ears, concealing the guilt that dripped underneath the heat of her voice. “I didn’t get to cum.”

Erik had little time to say anything about the matter because [Name] had easily pushed him down onto his back and swiftly crawled until she was sitting on his chest, looking into his lost eyes.

It’s not that she cared she didn’t get to finish… She didn’t mind, she could easily finish herself off when she was back at the inn… When she was back… She looked lost in thought. Of course, she would have to go back.

Any trail of thought was cut short when his hands were placed atop her hips (which were slightly bruised with small purple dots of similar girth to his fingers’), and she almost hesitantly allowed herself to be pulled up and on top of his head.

Erik stared above. Her pussy looked deliciously endearing, glistening, quivering and gave off a smell and heat that made his head spin and his cock twitch back to life. Without so much as a warning, he brought her body down and started to savor her with an experimental tongue that ran up and down her slit, flicking at her clit and prodding inside her stretched out hole.

“Ooh, shit!” She moaned, feeling her legs tremble and threatening to give up, but she remained strong while he pleased her messily, yet with a nice undertone to it that made her insides burn. She could barely contain her whimpers nor her orgasm when his muscle slipped inside of her entrance, tasting her, tasting himself, and his lips sucked hungrily on her lips, growing faster with every passing second.

It wasn’t long until she came, a strangled moan on her lips that was about his name, and salty tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Whether it was from pleasure or guilt, she didn’t know, she didn’t dare discover.

She collapsed backwards, managing to roll away from the oven that was his body and outside of the bed once she had managed to catch her breath. Erik was panting, delighted, lying there with a dazed look about him. [Name] didn’t want to look at it.

“Did that feel good?” She nodded her head when she noticed that she wasn’t turning to look at him any time soon. “Come here, my strawberry. I wanna lie here with you.”

Silence took over the house as [Name] made no movement. She heard Erik shift on the bed, but he wasn’t getting up, yet she could feel his expectant stare against her back.

“That...” She gulped, forcing the quiver of the voice to vanish, before she reached for her discarded clothes on the floor. “That’ll be 200 Gold. I… I made a discount because you were… pretty good.” Awfully loving, she wanted to add, but she didn’t have the heart to give the poor boy any more false hopes.

“W-What? W-Wait, you can’t be serious.” She remained quiet, still unable to look at him, and flinched when she heard a sniffle and a sob behind her. “No… I can’t believe this… This can’t be real...”

“Please, Erik… Don’t make this more difficult than it already is...” None of them made a move, almost as if glued in place. Suddenly, [Name] didn’t care about the money, not that she had really cared since Erik told her those goddamned three words. She was fully clothed before he could dare to do anything to stop her from leaving his house, from shattering his dreams. Before disappearing into the ebony night outside, her words spoke, clearer and as painful as they had never been before: “Take care.”

 

The very next morning, Erik woke up from an exhausting slumber he had forced himself into, drowning in tears and snot. He felt gross, he felt miserable, but most important, he felt disappointed in himself. He had been so blinded by his own love he could only see what he desired to see, and this was his punishment.

Despite the pessimistic overall view of his situation, he had tried to convince himself that the last, bitter part of the night had just been a bad dream, a horrid nightmare that he would escape from by waking up with [Name] in his arms, sleeping placidly. Sadly, it had not been a nightmare. [Name] was not on his bed, was not on his house, was not on his fields, was not at the inn, was not in Trampoli.

“[Name]? She said she was thankful for the kindness we had showed her here,” said Turner when Erik asked about his forbidden love, desperate and tired. “No wonder! She was a huge help, the whole town loved her! I wonder if she will come back soon...”

No. Unfortunately, [Name] never placed a step on Trampoli after that night. She just lived in the rumors that flew from inhabitant to inhabitant in the tranquil town, as a distant memory that, unavoidably, ended up disappearing with the pass of time. Years later no one could tell what [Name] looked like, how she was, or if she was that important. But Erik did. He always would.

He would never forget the last day he heard about her, the day he learned about her farewell through the cheerful innkeeper, feeling betrayed, heartbroken and with nothing more and nothing less than 200 Gold tucked inside his pocket.


End file.
